Goten, Interrupted!
by xxcuriousdbz
Summary: Sequel to "Goku, Interrupted!" Having reached the tender age of fifteen, but is struggling to sexually express himself at home. But one night, he cannot help himself and goes for it with Gohan across the room on another bed. GotenxGohanxGoku YAOI!


**I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ITS CHARACTERS. THEY ARE OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA AND FUNIMATION!!**

Goten had reached the age of 15, when boys start to notice girls, when you start to get those feelings in the pit of your stomach and when you start to touch yourself. Goten had a problem though, he shared a bedroom with geeky and suddenly much happier with himself, Gohan.

It had been a few months since he had last crawled up into a ball and cried like a baby, and Goten was glad. Glad that his brother was happy, glad that his brother was moving on with his life, glad that soon his brother may be out his bedroom and into his own house!

Goten knew he was being harsh, but he hated touching himself in the shower. Sure you got the same feeling at the end, but the cum just runs away before you get a chance to hold it, feel it, taste it? Eww, he couldn't, he wouldn't, maybe.

Gohan's happiness was a result of his escapades with his father. Even since that day when Gohan had caught him masturbating they had been going at it almost every day before work and occasionally after work. It was even better that Goten didn't know, it made it that bit more hot and naughty.

****

The room was dark, Goten lay under the sheets with his brother across the other side of the room sleeping, or so he thought. Goten had a raging hard-on that just wouldn't go away. His penis stuck straight up, long (longer than Trunks) and proud through his boxer shorts. He willed it to go down, but he hadn't masturbated in five days and now he was thinking about it, it definitely wasn't going now.

Goten looked over to Gohan. His breathing was steady, he wasn't moving much, okay, and here we go.

Goten threw himself under the sheets and pulled down his boxer shorts and his penis bounced out, pre-cum dripping from the head as it ached to be touched, caressed, held.

Goten wrapped his hand around it and slowly began to pull back the foreskin, he let out a gasp. It had been so long, it felt so so good. A moan escaped his lips but he couldn't stop now.

Gohan stirred, Goten didn't notice.

Gohan turned over and opened his eyes to see the sheets moving and to hear the heavy breathing of his younger brother. He crossed the room, his cock rock solid, creating a tent in his shorts and a wet patch wear the tip of the head leaked a small amount of his love juice.

Gohan flung back the sheets and there was Goten, head thrown back, biting his lips and pumping his cock. His eyes opened in alarm, as he saw his older brother staring at him.

"Gohan, I'm so sorry, I just..."

Gohan shushed him; this is the opportunity he had been waiting for.

"Everyone does it, Goten." Gohan smiled sweetly, his voice soft and caring. "Here, let me help you."

Gohan got down onto his knees by the side of the bed, Goten froze. Gohan held onto Goten's cock with one hand as he slowly drew his mouth closer to it.

Gohan let his tongue come out, licking and teasing the head of his brothers fifteen year old cock. He then proceeded to go down on him, wrapping his lips around the head as he slurped up Goten's pre-cum.

Goten was in heaven. Never before had he felt so alive, so free, so turned on.

It was at that moment that both of the boys became shocked as the door violently swung open to reveal Goku, in all his naked glory. His cock glistening in the moonlight, larger than both of his children. He licked his lips.

"I've wanted this for so long!" Goku's voice was slightly husky, and dominant as he walked forward.

Gohan got off Goten and Goten sat up, unsure of what to think or feel at this particular moment, but sure that he wanted to carry on. Goten had read about this in magazines, where boys play with each other in a sexual way, sucking cock and having penis up their asses. Goten's love muscle had never been so hard.

Goten stood, taken over by his horniness and his wanting. He leapt on his father, their naked bodies touching as their mouths connected in a long and wet kiss.

Goten pulled away, "I want you to fuck me, Dad." Goku was taken aback, but Goten didn't need an answer, he could feel his father's cock pressing against him.

Goku exchanged smiles with Gohan, and then Goten. "Get on the bed."

Gohan swiftly slid over to his father and put his mouth around the hard, veiny cock that stood between his legs, making sure it was wet enough to get into Goten. Goku rubbed Gohan's head affectionately, lovingly.

Goten got onto the floor on all fours, waiting for the fun to begin, Goku immediately got to it.

He positioned the tip of his cock at Goten's butthole, the heat making Goten quiver, the sight making Gohan nearly cum on the spot. In one swift motion, Goku threw himself forward, impaling his youngest son on his dynamite cock who let out a howl as he was ripped in two by the gigantic object that had been pushed into him.

Goku waited for his son's asshole to adjust to his size before he started to slow ease in and out of Goten's virgin butt, driving Goten wild with pleasure as Goku hit his prostate on every entry.

Gohan could stand it no longer. He moved to the front, where Goten's face was twisting at the size of the cock in his ass. Gohan took hold of Goten's head, running his hands through the jet black hair and pushed his cock forward towards Goten's mouth. Goten obliged, opening his mouth as much as he could and swallowing Gohan's cock whole, his gag reflex virtually non-existent.

Gohan threw his head back as Goten expertly licked and sucked on his cock, his tongue dipping under his foreskin and brushing over the head of his rock solid pole.

Goku started to thrust harder, his breath becoming short, but he had to hold on. He pushed that feeling down and continued to fuck that tight hole as he watched Goten suck Gohan off. Moans started to escape from Goku's mouth, screaming out at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, yeah, Goten!"

Goten couldn't return the shouts as he continued to lick and suck Gohan's cock, Gohan was screaming for more as Goten's fifteen year old tongue darted around his cock, hitting every nerve that made him shudder. It was all he could take, Gohan released with a loud yell. A powerful jet stream of cum firing out of his cock and into his brother's mouth.

Goten was shocked at how much there was, trying to swallow but some of it dribbling out of his mouth and down his face, down his neck and to the floor. Then without warning Goten got a familiar feeling and he screamed out "Oh Dad!" as he released onto the wooden floor below him.

Gohan slid under his brother and started to lick his cum off the floor, keeping it in his mouth as he got back to Goten's face. He kissed Goten, opening his mouth and letting his cum run freely between them. Goten couldn't get over how good it was.

Goku's breath became short again, he wouldn't be able to hold back this time. His cock swelled in Goten's asshole as he kept pumping, grunting and moaning as he let out an almighty roar as his seed spilled out, filling Goten with his warm seed. Gallons of cum continued to pump into Goten as some dripped out of his asshole. Goku withdrew, falling forwards and onto his son's, completely shattered.

Gohan and Goten did not struggle beneath their father, they simply lay there and enjoyed the warmth and the closeness that they now felt, they truly were one.


End file.
